Storms
by AmeliaSkellig
Summary: Superwhomerlock Boarding School AU. They were lost. Everyone of them. They came to the Island in hopes of putting their lives back together. Instead they found a mystery that each of them have already been dragged into. At the center is the Island itself. However, as they unwind the enigma that surrounds them, they begin to unwind themselves, unleashing the dark storms within.
1. A Note From the Author

**A Note From Amelia:**

In the middle of the sea, there is an Island. It not a deserted tropical island, or a large, heavily populated island, but small, mundane, and very isolated. It's a simple Island, or so it appears to be at first. A harbor connects the town to the ocean. For one weekend every month, three ferries travel to the Island, connecting it to the outside world, only for a few hours.

It was the school the Island was known for. There was not much else on it. A small town, a forest, a lake, some ancient ruins, a few caves and hills and valleys. And the school.

It was a school for those who were lost. Those who had no where else to go. Those who had nothing left. And that is why these certain people were going to the Island from across the world. Some came from the British Isles. Some for the roads of America. One had lived on the Island all her life.

But they were all lost, and they needed to be found.

...

**P.S.**

I think I lied. The school is not all that the Island is known for.

It lies within an eye of a storm. It is a constant curiousity to science and religion and mythology everywhere. It is seemingly seperated from the land of living by a veil of rain and wind. There is a constant danger to any who try to make it to the Island.

You see, this is a very different place. Not many can find a home here, and to be able to walk upon it. It is said to be the final resting place of the weary and worn and the broken and the lost.

They were all lost, and so, they were found.


	2. Ramble On

******Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who, Supernatural, Sherlock, or Merlin. I don't own any of the other characters that appear in this story. This was written for entertainment purposes only, because who doesn't want to see their favorite characters in high school?

**Ten**

The boxy blue car barrelled down the dusty road. A boy of about 17 sat in the driver's seat, looking out the window, one hand lazily resting on the steering wheel. As he watched the landscape pass he remembered this morning, when his mother had said goodbye to him.

You take care of him, Ten. He's different than you. He's handling this differently. Take care of your brother.

That was his name. Ten. Well, his real name was David, but his parents had a strange sense of humor. His older brothers, numbers One through Nine, were off at college or had their own jobs. His younger brothers, Eleven and Twelve, were both still in high school. Eleven sat next to him. Glancing over to the passenger seat, he saw his younger brother staring out the window, hands nervously fiddling with his jacket. Ten, trying to calm his own nerves fluttering in his chest, coughed. He had to be an older brother. He had to be the responsible one. Especially after what had happened. Why they were coming here in the first place.

"You ready?" Ten asked.

"No," his brother replied bluntly.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"They aren't here."

"I know. But they would want you to have fun."

"How can I?"

"We've all lost people, Eleven. We can't focus on it."

Eleven didn't answer, but continued to stare listlessly out the window. His hand fiddled with the untied bowtie around his neck.

"It's a new start," Ten said. "It's a new start for all of us."

**Dean**

Approaching behind them was another car, this one a 1967 Chevy Impala, with Led Zeppelin blasting from the speakers. Two brothers also sat in the front if this car, the older singing along to the music, while the other sat reading.

"Come on, Sammy, sing!" The older one said, clapping his brother on the shoulder.

"Shut up."

In response, the boy reached over, turning up the music even louder. "Ramble On, And now's the time, the time is now, to sing my song- Hey look, we're almost there!" He said, passing the sign.

The boy looked up from his book. St. Bartholomew's Boarding Conservatory for the Wayward. "That's optimistic," he said, turning back to his book.

"I don't know. Could be worse."

"They're sending us away, Dean," Sam said. "They finally had enough of our crap and they're getting rid of us."

"They're not! They just think that after all that's happened, it would be best for us to... Take in some new country sights."

"We're on a fricken Island in the middle if the Atlantic, Dean!"

"But a nice one! Look, they let us keep the car!"

Sam rolled his eyes, slamming his book shut. He looked out the windows. A large gray building, almost like a castle loomed in the distance.

"I don't blame them," Sam said. "I'm cursed."

Dean looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye. "Don't say that."

"It's true though."

"Sam, listen to me. It's because they want what is best for you. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Sam. You have to stop this."

"All I wanted was to stay in the States. Was that to hard?"

"Yeah, it was. You were obsessed, Sam. They want you to have a semi normal life."

"How the hell can I do that?"

"I don't know, man," he said. "We're just making it up as we go." Sam looked pointedly out the window. "Aww, come on, Sammy, enough of the attitude."

"What attitude?"

"That one," Dean said. "Fine then, be a brat. I don't care." Dean looked back the road. He could see the spooky old building looming in the distance.

Welcome to your new home, he thought bitterly to himself. What Sam didn't seem to realize, was that he didn't want to be here anymore than his brother...

**Merlin**

Merlin walked up the road, bag slung on his shoulders. His uncle had worked there, and had finally persuaded the Administrators of the BBCW to allow the boy to attend. It had taken years. The building loomed in the distance. This was the closest he had ever been to it. Most of the townsfolk avoided it at all costs. When he had visited Gaius in the past, everyone had looked at him like he was cursed. He could see why. The building was creepy. And now, he was going to live in it. How times have changed.

A boxy blue car slowed to a stop behind him. The passenger window rolled, revealing two boys about his age. The boy in the driver's seat was in a blue suit, his hair brown and messy, with a lopsided grin on his face. The boy next to him also has brown hair, that hung into his face. His he had a brown button up shirt on, with an untied bowtie around his neck. He smiled at Merlin, a little sadly.

Merlin knew the looking both their eye's though. It was the look of those who had had gone through hell. He saw it everytime he looked in the mirror.

"You going to BBCW?" The boy in the drivers seat said. His voice was British.

"Yeah," Merlin said.

"So are we. Do you need ride?"

"Yeah, that be great, thanks."

Merlin opened the back of the car and swung in. The boys turned around.

"I'm David, and this is Matt, but you can call us Ten and Eleven."

"Merlin."

"Is it your first year here?"

"Yeah, though I lived on the Island before."

"Really? Ours too. But this is our first time here."

"What grade are you in?" Merlin asked.

"I'm a Junior, and Ten's a Senior." Eleven said, speaking up for the first time.

"I'm a sophomore."

"Hey, we have a friend whose a sophomore! Ten, isn't Jenny a sophomore?"

"Oh yeah! She is! You'll love her, Merlin! Amazing at everything. She's like a little sister."

"Great!" Merlin said. Already, his year was looking up. This morning, he had no friends. Now he had two, and a possible third. That is, if he could find a way not to screw this up.

**A/N:**

So here it is, the first chapter of Storms, a Superwhomerlock AU, although the title may change. I'm only introducing a few characters per chapter, but don't worry, there will be many more besides this. There is also the possibility of there being more fandoms added to it, like Hannibal, Night Vale, and American Horror Story, but they will probably not play as major a role as the original four.

Updates on this are going to by slower than on Winter's Vein, sorry. I've only written a little ahead on this, so I'm still trying to figure out how I want this to go, but I just got so excited that I couldn't help but upload it! I'm hoping the next update will be by April 2nd, when we will meet the next three characters. Catch you all later, and thank you for taking the time to read!


	3. Secrets, Sherlock

**Sherlock**

Sherlock sat in the back of his older brother's car. The brother in question, Mycroft worked at the school, and was considered an exemplary employee. It was because of this that the BBCW had decided to take on his problematic younger brother. His parents was mostly glad to be rid of him, if only for a few months.

Mycroft sat beside him. He was MUCH too good to actually drive the vehicle himself. Instead, he had a driver. Sherlock observed at his brother out of the corner of his eye. Mycroft hadn't slept at all last night, preparing not only himself and Sherlock, but organising all the other students. There would be interviews, to see where they best belonged. It was a unique part of the school's ideology, and seemed to work very well. However, it was very hard on the staff. Mycroft stared at his phone, eyes red and ringed with black shadows.

Without glancing up, he said, "Now, Sherlock, we are all expecting you to behave yourself."

"Don't I always?" Sherlock said snarkily.

"I'm serious, Sherlock. This is your last chance. No one else will take you, and you still have two years here."

"It isn't important."

"Of course it is. How else are you supposed to get a job?"

"I am going to become a consulting detective. I told you, they don't need a high school degree."

"You made that job up. It does not count in the grand scheme of things."

"Doesn't it?" Sherlock said. "Anyways, I don't want to stay at your boring old school anyways."

"Well, maybe you'll be more inclined to stay if you know a bit of the history."

Sherlock turned sharply to look at his brother. "What do you mean?"

Mycroft smiled secretively. "I must keep some things a surprise. You'll figure it out. "

"Mycroft!" Sherlock snapped.

"Secrets, Sherlock, secrets."

Sherlock huffed, before turning back out the window.

Judging by where he building was, he was about ten minutes away. He smiled slightly. There was something going on. Something hidden underneath what Mycroft was telling him.

And he, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, would get to the bottom of it.

**Jenny**

"Jenny!" A voice called. Jenny, sprawled on the back seat of the truck, looked up from her laptop. Her uncle sat in the front seat. "We're almost there."

Jenny didn't answer, but turned to look out the window. She could still see the lights of the small town.

"Jenny, answer me when I'm talking to you."

"Sorry, sir," she said, sitting up straighter. "I wanted to see where we were."

"Remember what I did for you, child," he said.

"You never let me forget," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sir."

"I thought not."

Jenny sighed, and stared back out the window.

"How much longer til we're there?"

"Use your training and guess."

Jenny groaned.

"Do it."

Jenny sighed and glance out the window. "10 minutes out?"

"11. You're getting soft."

"Sorry, sir."

"As you should be," he said, not looking back at her. "I expect you to be on your best behaviour while you are here."

"Don't worry, sir. Ten and Eleven will look after me."

"I don't trust those two. Do you remember what happened to their other friends? The boy and those girls?"

"It was an accident. And it was because of their other brother."

"That family is bad news. Stay away from them. And the correct form of address is 'sir'. Remember your place."

Jenny mumbled, "Yes, sir," before sighing and staring out the window. Eleven minutes till freedom. She just had to survive eleven more minutes. After that, she'd be with the boys who practically raised her before she moved. It would be wonderful to see them again. Counting down the seconds in her head, she found herself grinning at the prospect of having no one controlling her every move_. Just a few more minutes_, she thought to herself. _Survive for just a few more minutes, and you will finally get your adventure. _

**Castiel**

Castiel sat in passenger seat of Anna's 1973 Volkswagen Beetle. His younger brother, Samandriel Alfred, sat behind him and his older sister, Anna, on his left. Anna was too old to be going to the school, but wanted to drive her 'baby' brothers to their new school, and her old one.

Everyone in their family, with the exception of Gabriel, would have gone it the BBCW now. Castiel was going later than usual, and Alfie was going earlier.

"You're both going to be fine," Anna said. "It was some of the best years if my life. Me and Uriel owned that school."

"You forget that both you and Uri were 'popular'," Castiel said putting air quotes around the dreaded word. "I am not."

"You just have to find the right group."

"Yeah, right."

"Michael and Raphael will be working there this year. He'll keep an eye on you."

Castiel nodded.

"Alfie, are you going to know anyone there this year?" Anna asked.

"Only Castiel," the younger boy said. Alfie was always quiet around his older siblings. Except for Castiel.

"You keep an eye on him okay, Cassie?"

"Yes, of course, Anna."

They pulled into dirt parking lot. Anna looked wistfully around, before slowing to a stop. The great double doors of the building were open, and people moved in and out carrying luggage.

"Here we are," she said, stepping out. Alfie groaned from the back seat. Castiel looked back at him, and gave a small smile.

"It'll be fun, Samandriel," he said. "No parents. No older brothers or sisters. Just us."

"You always say that it will be fun, and something always goes very, very wrong."

Castiel shook his head. "Not this time. I will take care of you."

Alfie smiled back, and they both jumped out of the car. Anna had stacked their suitcases by the car.

"This is where I have to leave you. When you get in, someone's going to set you up with an interviewer. Answer everything honestly, and they will assign you roommates that they think will do you the most good," She wrapped her arms around both of them. "I love you both, okay? You make sure to write me. I try and visit you at Christmas. I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye Anna," Castiel whispered in her ear. Anna smiled sadly and walked back to the car. As she started it up, a small line formed behind it. A deep blue jeep. A sleek black car. A dark green truck. And a motorbike, rode by a girl in a bright red dress and black helmet that stood out in stark contrast from each other.

Cas smiled at the mix of colors. His fingers twitched as he thought of his paints inside of of the bag. What a mix they would make, what a portrait.

He couldn't wait to start.

**A/N: **So, here's it is, next chapter of Storms. Thanks to T. R. Wexler for reviewing. I've been really excited about this story, and I hope everyone will enjoy it. I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but I'm going to try for next Wednesday. See you then!


	4. Fellow Ghostbusters

**Clara**

It was wonderful, Clara decided. Her new present from her dad. A sleek black motorcycle. It felt like freedom, as the wind rustled her dress and hair, whipping across her wrists. Attached in the back was her suitcase, but not much was even in there. She would have to travel back to town every weekend for work anyways, so most of her things were still with at her house with her dad.

It felt like she was traveling though. What she and her mom had plan to do... Before last year.

'Don't worry, Mum,' she thought. 'I'll see it for the both of us.'

Clara slowed as she approached the growing line of traffic. Most were unloading. Darting through the line of cars, she slowed to a stop beside a two boys waving goodbye to the car that had just dropped them off. Swinging off her bike, she took her helmet off, shaking loose her hair.

"Hello!" She said brightly. Speaking to the two boys.

The younger one, not more than 13, barely glanced at her, but the older one managed a deep, gravelly "Hello," in reply.

"Name's Clara," she said, sticking out a hand.

"Castiel. And this is Samandriel," he said, gingerly taking hers in his. The younger boy stared at the ground. "He's... not one for talking."

"So I gathered," Clara said, picking her suitcase up. "First time here? And is that American accent I heard?"

"Yes, but my family's been coming for years. And yes, we are from America."

"Ah. My second year. Came here last year as a sophomore. And I'm an island native."

"I'm a senior, and Samandriel is going into the 8th grade."

"Oh, you're one of the middies!" Clara said. "Great! Not many get sent here this early, so you'll know everyone in your class. And everyone in the grades above will keep an eye on you. Perks of having an older brother with friends ahead of you."

Samandriel snorted, while Castiel looked bashfully at the ground. "I never- have exactly had... friends. I've had siblings, and peers. But no friends.

Clara nodded in understanding. "Well, neither did I. At least, until I came here. This place... Bonds you. You become like family. And you have at least one friend. Me."

Castiel smiled slightly at her, and she smiled back, nodding towards the doors. "C'mon. We gotta get placed."

Leading the way inside, Clara took the two brothers to their new home.

**Rose**

Rose stood in the corner of the hall, surrounded by a pile of suitcases. She bowed her head over her phone, blonde hair falling in a curtain around her face as she scanned the texts. Jack, Clara and Martha weren't here yet. After Donna's accident and Amy and Rory moving, and everyone else graduating, it was only them.

"Well, if it isn't the Big Bad Wolf, herself," She heard, and turned around to see Clara coming in followed by two boys, one about her age, and the other quite a bit younger. "Hello, Rose!"

"Clara!" She shouted. "The Impossible Girl, back again. Didn't get get chased of the town with pitchforks and torches, did we?"

"Nah. A few locals made the sign of the cross when I left for this damned place. But no riots or threatened witches burnings."

Rose walked forward, throwing her arms around her friend. "Bring your holy water with you."

"Of course. And the salt?"

"As always," She said, before stopping and looking curiously at the boys standing awkwardly behind them. "And who are these two?"

"This is Castiel, and this is Samandriel. Castiel here is a Senior and Samandriel is in eighth grade. Castiel, Samandriel, this is Rose, one of my best friends."

"Hey," Rose said.

"Hello," Castiel said, gruffly. Samandriel nodded slightly, before moving behind Castiel. Castiel sighed. "I apologize. My brother is not one for talking."

Rose laughed. "I can see that. I won't hold it against him."

"The other members of our fabulous foursome still missing?" Clara asked.

"Yup. I texted Martha, and she's held up in traffic, and Jack was catching a ride with a tall, dark, and handsome stranger, so..."

Clara looked mildly concerned. "Should I be worried?"

"Nah, Jack can handle himself. For all his flirting, he's still quite the badass."

Clara laughed. "I know that," she said, before turning to Castiel. Giving him a apolgetic smile, she said, "I'll have to leave you here, okay? Girls and boys have to get sorted separately, girls going first, but we'll all meet up at dinner, and I'll introduce you to Martha and Jack. Samandriel you'll be in the middy table and dorms, so you'll be on your own. You'll make friends quickly though, I promise." Samandriel rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that look, it's true. I didn't think I would, but I made tons of friends."

Samandriel, looked solemnly at Clara. "Really? Promise?" He said, speaking for the first time.

Clara, nodded, giving him her signature half smile. "Really, promise."

Samandriel's facade dropped for a breif second, and Rose thought that she could see the young boy inside him yet, hopeful and nervous. But then she blinked, and suddenly the serious, almost soldier like mask was back.

"It was nice meeting you both," Rose said, linking arms with Clara.

"You too," Castiel said. Clara winked at them both, picked up her suitcase, and they both walked in through the double doors where the would register and then interview. There were two lines going, and they quickly jumped into the slightly shorter one, behind a girl with short blonde hair, and warm eyes, and one with longer, wazy brown locks, and a seemingly permanent smirk glued onto her face.

Rose and Clara caught up, chatting about what they had done over the summer. As they reached the front of the line, Clara had heard all about Rose's new boyfriend, Mickey, who was attending the BBCW this year, and her job in the shop, and her worries about her mum not being able to pay the bills. Rose had listened to Clara explain about her summer classes in cooking, her babysitting job, and how she had to go down into town every weekend.

"I can come down with you," Rose said, picking up the piece of paper to fill out, before pausing and grabbing one for Clara and Martha too. "It'll be fun."

Clara hesitated, taking her card. "Maybe once or twice. You know how the locals are."

Rose laughed. "Oi, you're a local too."

"I am not!" Clara said indignantly. "I managed to walk into this building without breaking into prayer, or rambling about vampires."

"The first day, you were terrified," Rose said.

"Everyone was! It's a creepy place! Especially when you've grown up on legends on how the founders were devil worshippers, and it's a gateway to hell!"

"They certainly got the hell part right," Rose snorted, before glancing down at her phone as it rang. "It's Martha," she said. "Hello?"

"_Rose, the traffic is insane. I show up five minutes late and I'm stuck in the back of the line. Seriously, kids are running in front of cars, people unloading in the middle of the street. Insanity, I tell you."_

"You're in the parking lot?"

"_Just pulled in. Grab a card for me, and pray they don't start the interviews on time."_

"Already done. Hurry up though. Looks like Holmzy is running things this year, and you know how he is."

"_Shit. Better focus on driving. See ya!"_

"Bye!" Rose said as she hung up, glancing at Clara. "She's in the parking lot."

"Thank god. Any word from Jack?"

"We both know what he's doing."

Fondly rolling their eyes in unison, they turned back to their cards. Rose couldn't help but think that this year was already going well. Pushing down a wave of guilt that she was enjoying herself when Amy, Rory and Donna weren't here. Glancing at Clara, she saw the same emotion reflected in her posture.

"They'd want us to have fun," Rose said.

Clara looked up, blinking before nodding. "Yeah. They would."

"It's a new start," she said. "It's a new start for all of us."

**Eleven**

Ten pulled into a parking spot, beside a sleek black car. Eleven sighed quietly. Ten winked at him quickly.

"Allons'y," his brother said, using the word that he so often did.

"Geronimo," he replied, feeling for a moment like his usual self. He smiled, before the usual cloud of gloom sank in again. He and his brother open the doors in unison, while Merlin climbed out through the back.

Eleven liked him. He had the air of someone who didn't deserve the lot life drew for him. He was young, yeah, but he had old eyes, like he'd seen some awful crap. He unfortunately knew those eyes well.

"Here we are," Ten said from the other side of the car. "It's a bit spookier then I expected."

"Good thing I've seen ghostbusters then," Merlin said.

Eleven laughed as he grabbed his bag from the trunk. "I can beat you on that one. I went through entire phase of being obsessed with the paranormal. You know, aliens, ghosts, spooky stuff. Ten went through it too. So did most of our brothers actually. We're all still kind of into it."

"Don't forget the science. And the history! The obsession with the history was both awful and amazing!" Ten added. "It could be either the most interesting thing in the world, or your ear would be talked off for an hour!"

Merlin laughed again. "I really like legends and fairytales and stuff. Folktales, like King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table."

"And Merlin the sorcerer?" Eleven says, raising his almost nonexistant eyebrows.

"Shut up. They're good stories."

"That they are," Ten says. "So I guess you know that this Island was said to be Avalon?"

"I did know that. There are even ruins of a castle here, which are said to be where Camelot was."

"It's a brilliant island, this one. I'm glad we came," Ten said, glancing at Eleven. Eleven nodded, fighting the sad expression creeping back over his face. "Hey, let's make some new friends!" Ten said quickly, obviously trying to distract his brother from his own thoughts. Turning to the car behind them, he grinned and waved as the two boys step out. One was a boy with light brown hair, and green eyes, obviously the older one. The other was a boy with shaggy brown hair and slightly more brown eyes. Both were tall, standing as tall as the other three boys.

"Hey," Ten said, grinning lopsidedly. "Nice car."

"Thanks, man," the older one says. "She's my baby. You got nice taste."

"1967 Chevy Impala, right?"

"Yep. And yours is a Tardis. Man, I haven't one of those in years."

"Belonged to my older brother. All of them actually. Eleven here is next in line," Ten said, gesturing to his brother.

"Eleven? Intersting name," the younger one said.

"Our parents had a weird sense of humor. I'm Ten."

"I'm Sam. This is Dean."

"And I'm Merlin. I'm not related to them or anything. I'm just a random hitchhiker they found on the side of the road," Merlin said.

Dean smirked. "Good to know."

"First time here?" Eleven asked.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Ours too," Ten said. "No idea what to expect."

"Ghosts," Merlin said, giving the dark building a suspicious look. "Definitely ghosts."

"I can see that," Dean said. "Our dad loves that kind of stuff. I do too, I gues."

"Hey, so do we!" Eleven said, jumping up. "We already have so much in common!"

"Yay... More of you." Sam said, rolling his eyes, although he looked happy to have someone with vaguely similiar interests as him.

"Come along then fellow Ghostbusters," Ten said, grabbing his stuff. "Let's go hunt some ghosts then, shall we?"

**A/N: **I am so so sorry for the delay. Life's been crazy, and I've had my other story I need to update, and writing project for school, and no, no more excuses. I had this chapter written, but I just didn't get around to editing it until today, so there may still be typos, sorry. Thank for sticking with it. Brightside, they are all starting to meet each other. I'm going to try and get the next chapter up in a few days, cause I have spring break, but my mom might not let me use the computer for more than a few minutes. Again, I'm sorry, and thank you for still reading! Until next time, guys.


	5. Trouble-Making Antics

**Martha**

Martha tapped her fingers against the steering wheel in annoyance. Clara and Rose were waiting for her, and she was already late, and now there was a huge line of traffic. Come on, she thought. Finally, she saw a parking space, near a blue car. A Tardis... Haven't seen one of those in years... She thought.

Jumping out of her small silver car, she ran forward. She could always get her stuff later. And she happened to run straight into someone also exiting their vehicle.

"Oof!" She said, stumbling backwards. The other person made a similar noise. Stepping back she looked at the unfortunate victim of her collision. He was a boy, about her age, with sandy blonde hair and gray eyes, who now knelt down to collect the papers that had flown from his hands, flying through the air and spreading on the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, kneeling to help him gather the papers. "I'm extremely running late and my mind is somewhere else!"

"No, no it's fine," he said, as she handed the last of the papers. "I wasn't looking where I was going either."

"I won't sue if you won't," she said, before offering her hand. "Martha Jones."

"John Watson," he said taking it, and smiling at her joke.

Martha looked at the papers she just handed to him. "Hey, are these the registration papers for Pre-Med?"

He nodded. "Yeah, they are."

"Cool! I'm taking that too! Look, someone finally interested in it!"

"I take it's going to be a small class?"

"Yeah. You're the first person I know of that's taking it."

"Hurray."

"I know. Well, John Watson, I really need to get going, if I am going to actually attend this school, and be in the pre-med class."

"Okay," he said.

"See you 'round. And good luck on the sorting!"

"Thanks!" He said, as she jump up and ran through the remainder of the parking lot, then the grounds, and then too the large double doors. Turning into the room where registration would be, she saw that she was one of the last in there. Seeing Rose and Clara standing in line to turn their slips of paper in, she sprinted over to them.

"You nearly missed it!" Clara said, handing her the paper and clipboard they saved for her as Martha struggled to catch her breath.

"Nearly. But didn't! That's the important thing, right?" She said, snatching it. "One of you have a pen?"

"Here," Rose said, handing her the one she had just used. Martha took it from her gratefully, and began filling out the information. "What took so long?"

"Oh my god. Sometimes, I hate my family. So, I had to catch the ferry to the Island if I wanted to keep my car, and why wouldn't I? Anyways, unknown to any of us, last night Leo decided to use it to take his girlfriend out. He didn't get back until late, but then Tish decide to use it to go to the gym this morning. I still think that's in the garage, and I get all my stuff ready and organized, and just then, dad calls and tries to talk to mom about something, so they get into a fight and start screaming at each other, so I can barely hear myself think. It's no big issue, though, cause I have my car, and the first ferry, the one that gets me here early with plenty of buffer room, doesn't leave for another hour or so, and it's a thirty minute drive. I go down the garage, and guess what? No car! Mom's still using the phone, and Leo's asleep, so I just have to wait for Tish to show back up with the car. I'm already late when she gets back, so I throw my stuff in the back seat. I'm halfway to the dock, in the middle of bloody no where, when the car runs out of gas. Leo ran it dry. By the time I walk all the way to nearest gas station and back, I have about ten minutes to get there. I literally missed it by two minutes. I swear, I could see it sailing away. The next one doesn't leave for another hour. By the time I get here, it's rush hour in Sleepy Hollow, and I get stuck in traffic. And then I get here, manage to knock down some kid named John Watson, and well, here I am."

"Great job making friends, Martha," Clara says.

"He seemed nice enough," Martha said as they reached the front of the line. "Oh, here we are."

Mycroft Holmes sat at the desk, surrounded by a meticulously organized desk. Upon seeing them, he sighed and rubbed his forehead dramatically. "Oh, no. Not you three."

"Hello, Mycroft," Clara said, as the three girls laid down their registration slips in perfectly rehearsed unison. "Did you miss us?"

"No, Miss Oswald, I did not miss you or your trouble-making antics."

"Aww, that hurts Mycroft," Rose said. "I thought we grew so close last year."

"You being in my office almost every day does not count as 'close'."

"Sure it does, Myc," Martha chirped. "Where are we getting sorted this year?"

"You know I don't know that. It will be posted at dinner, after your interviews."

"Can you put a good word in for us?"

Mycroft sighed. "I already have a younger brother to look after, I don't need you three too."

"Ooh, you have a brother?" Clara said. "What's his name?"

"I am not telling you three that. Go sit in the commons and wait to be called."

"Okay, Mycroft, if you say so..." Rose said. "But if your brother's cute, I so call dibs on him!"

The three of them turned around, grinning to themselves, as their footsteps clapped across the stone floor. Pushing open the door, they found an empty couch, the three of them plopped down, although both Clara and Rose appeared to be looking for someone.

"I wonder where he went."

"Who?"

"Castiel. He's my new friend."

"Ooh, Clara? Making a friend?" Martha said, giggling.

"I was just as surprised," Rose said, laughing as well.

"You both shut up, or I'll disown you."

"You can't disown us!" Martha said. "We're the ones who adopted you."

The sound of tire screeching interrupted them, and all three of their heads snapped up. Someone yelled. The girls glanced at each other, and sighed.

"Not even five minutes," Clara said. "We haven't even been signed up for five minutes, and already, something's gone wrong. Must be a new record."

"You gotta love this freakin' school," Martha muttered, as the three of them ran outside to investigate.

**Sam**

The school reminded Sam of a haunted house.

It had windows that were boarded up, bricks dating back to the Stone Age, and all the kids milling around had a slightly condemned attitude, as if they were going to the gallows. Even so, quite a few of them seemed to know each other, throwing each other hugs, and trading stories about the summer. Sam caught the eye of one, a girl with long dark hair, who winked flirtatiously at him. He turned away, embarrassed.

Sam looked back at Dean, who was talking with Ten as they carried their suitcases to the front door. Apparently they were the same age. Eleven was right in the middle. Him and Merlin were in the same year: Sophomore.

Merlin appeared to be spacing out, taking in the building, and the green forests surrounding it, not really paying any attention. Eleven off investigating a rose bush on the side of the lawn, observing it like it was a vital clue in a mystery. Who knows, maybe it was. Ten and Dean turned the topic back to cars.

"Dad bought her used in an old car lot. I guess my mom wanted a van or something, but dad made sure that we get Baby back there. Best choice he ever made."

"Our older brother, um, _obtained _ours years ago. It's been moving down the line since. Your turn next, right, Eleven?" Ten said. Eleven spun around both dramatically and ungracefully, arms flying.

"Yes, right, whatever he said," Eleven said, pointing at Ten with both hands.

Sam turned back into the direction of the doors, which were at the top of a series of sharp stairs. A few suitcases littered the ground, waiting to be taken in. He could just make out some of the names on them. Some were normal, like Kevin Tran, and Clara Oswald, and some, some were just plain weird, like Castiel, and Samandriel.

As they reached the front doors, Sam caught Eleven looking sadly at the ground. Elbowing him, he nodded at him. "You okay, man?"

The other boy quickly glanced up at him and nodded, putting on a quick and goofy smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Eleven said. "Just... Thinking."

Sam nodded in return.

Dean was laughing about about something with Ten, before looking concerned as he looked out into the parking lot.

"Son of a bitch, I forgot to lock up Baby," Dean said, grabbing the keys out of his pocket. "I'll meet you guys inside."

Sam watched as Dean sprinted across the grassy field to the parking lot. He was just stepping on the asphalt when a car sped out of no where. Dean didn't see it. He was looking the other way.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. Unfortunately, that made Dean stop in the middle of the street, turning to look at his brother. The car didn't show any signs of stopping or even slowing down. Sam felt his heart drop in his chest as he watched, unable to do anything except run forward, all the while knowing he would not make it in time, and yell, "Look out!"

Dean faced the car, but it was too late. It was mere feet from him. Sam stopped, and for a second, he blinked. When he opened his eyes again, his stomach dropped.

No.

No, this couldn't happen.

Dean was gone.

**A/N: **THESE JUST KEEP GETTING FARTHER AND FARTHER APART, I'M SO SORRY YOU'VE ALL BEEN SO NICE AND THEN I LEAVE YOU WITH A CLIFFHANGER I AM SO SO SORRY.

I had this all written up and I just sat there staring at it for like three days! And there's only two POVs today... Next time we're going to have some more of Dean's, and find some "new" characters, so I hope that makes up for it. Hopefully, that will be a longer chapter. I'm It is taking a long time for me to get this written, so sorry for the delays! Finals aka hell are coming up in a few weeks, so if updates do slow down anymore (is that even possible), I'm very sorry. This is so fun to write, but I have like four other stories that I've been working on, (that was such a bad idea, why did I do that to myself? I'm a very stressed out person as it is). Thank you for reading despite my awful work ethic. :)


End file.
